Spencer's secret
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Spencer showes up with bruises and scrapes every day but won't tell how he get them, could our favourite FBI agant be abuse somehow? R&R


I do not own Criminal minds CSB do, I do own the OC.

Spencer's secret.

It was first just a few scratches and some stiffness that the team notice on Spencer Reid who when asked wouldn't tell them anything just smile at them a secretive smile.

And the team just accepted it for the time being.

But it didn't stop bothering them when Spencer kept coming to work with bruises and scratches nearly every day.

"Okay pretty boy spill now," Morgan said to a corner Spencer Reid at the coffee pot one morning when Morgan had seen a big bruise on Spencer's arm that looked like it had hurt a bit.

"Spill what Morgan?" Spencer asked and took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "I have nothing to spill."

And with that Spencer ducked under his friends arms and walked to his desk, were he sat down.

JJ was really worried about her best friend Spence, she had just spotted by pure mistake a giant bruise on his back and it looked just a few hours old.

"SPENCE! What happened to you?" JJ called out shocked "That must hurt a lot!"

Spencer just pulled his shirt down and smiled.

"Oh I just fell down the stairs." He said smiling and walk of quite stiff from not just that bruise but also from pain in his legs and back.

It was Tara that first said it what everyone was thinking of.

"What if Dr Reid is in an Abusive relationship?" She said one day when Spencer had not showed up because of a dentist time.

"No that can be," Rossi said "I mean he doesn't have a girlfriend, or does he?"

"Not from what I have seen," Morgan said "But he can be quite secretive when he want to."

"I am worried about him," Garcia said "I mean I saw him last week change bandage and the wound looked horrible."

"We have to find out what he is doing," JJ said "And Help him if we can, he is the baby of the team."

"Maybe he will tell us when he is ready and that we should not press him," Hotch said "I will talk to him when he comes in tomorrow. But if is like you think Tara that he is in an abusive relationship we will help him."

"Dr Reid could you please come into my office," Hotch said the next day to the young man who just nodded it was the near end of the day and just as he walk into the office one of his legs got catch on the raised doorstep and he fell to his knees and without really controlling it Spencer hissed in pain but pulled himself quickly up again.

"You wanted to talk to me," he said and limped over to Hotch

"Yes we are worried about you," Hotch started to say "You seems to have a few more than normal bruises, is it anything I can help you with? Anything."

Spencer smiled he was happy that his team of friends looked out for him.

"I am fine nothing to worry about Hotch," he said but he was also starting to get annoyed by all the questions.

And it didn't get any better when pamphlets about abusive relationships stated to turn up at his desk and he told the team that he wasn't in one, but it didn't stop the looks he got when he came in with bruise and scrapes.

Spencer thought that Rossi would kidnapped him one morning when the older man saw his face and hands full with long scratches.

"Spencer what happened you look like you have been fighting a gang of cats," he said staring at the young man,

"Yes sort of, "Spencer said "Not a gang just one cat a young kitten who got scared by something."

And showed Rossi a cute fluffy ball of fur black and white with big blue eyes.

"His name is Sherlock," the young man said smiling. "He is just three months old."

It was nearly two month later and Spencer had not been seen with anymore bruises that the team saw and his stiffness was gone too so the thought they could breathe out.

"Good morning," Said a happy Spencer to Morgan and Garcia "Look forward to this case?"

"Go' morning Reid," Said Morgan and turn around and just stared at the young man before him.

Spencer didn't seem to notice his friends staring nor did he notice the rest of the team looking at him.

"What in god's name happened to you!" said Rossi in a loud voice and grabbed Spencer and dragged him to the case room.

"Oh nothing really I forgot to duck," Spencer said blushing a bit. "Is it really that big?"

"BIG!" Garcia screamed and put a mirror before Spencer and he started to laugh so the tears run down his face making the big black eye melt away together with some of the scratches that he had on his face not all of them but some of them.

When Spencer had laughed for a minute he stopped and smiled.

"I will explain," he said "but I want everyone here first. Okay."

The other nodded it was just Hotch that they waited on, when he come in he took one look at Spencer.

"Who has tried to strangle Spencer?" he asked and nodded to Spencer's neck where ten small bruises like marks could be seen, this made Spencer blush deep red and mumble something only one person heard.

"Not strangle marks sir," Spencer said blushing like mad.

"Looks like it," Rossi said calmly he was starting to figure it all out.

"Okay, I will explain now," Spencer said "Ehh I know that you have notice that I have been a bit bruises up this past months and it has a simple explanation, I have started to train martial art, you can say I have a personal trainer who helps me with it and she is a hard trainer. I wanted it to be a surprise and this today was just a small prank."

"Okay but what about the other marks on your neck?" Morgan asked

Spencer blushed even more.

"Ehh we got carried away yesterday," he said in a low voice.

Just then a knock could be heard from the door and when JJ open the door stood a young girl a year or so younger than Spencer with a bag in her hand and a mug in the other.

"Spence you forgot your lunch and your mug," the girl said smiling.

It was Rossi that saw it first, then Garcia, then Hotch and last Morgan, JJ and Tara.

On the girl's neck they could see the same marks as Spencer had on his neck and now they understood what he meant by "getting carried away".

"Thanks Sam," Spencer said and kissed the girl now known as Sam, it was not a long kiss just a short one. Then he turn to his team grinning. "This is my girlfriend Sam and who also is my trainer."

The team said hi to Sam who said that she would love to talk but she had to run as she was late for a lesson that she was giving.

When she was gone Spencer turn to the team.

"She is a Professor in history," He said and sat down "So what about the new case?"

And with that everything return to normal.

The End?

So do you want to read more about Spencer and Sam?


End file.
